forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: Branch of Fates
The Shepherds follow the ghost tacticians for a long time, nobody knowing where they're going except the leaders. The Outrealms have long since disappeared over the horizon and the reality of these ghosts existing is still settling on some of the members of the group. As they make this mysterious trek, conversation strikes up. '' '''Ace': So how's your first mission with the Shepherds, Spencer? Spencer: I would have liked it better if it wasn't about fixing my own mistakes. Ace: Oh right, yeah, I guess that would put a damper on it. Would you like a joke? Spencer: Um, nah. Ace: That sounds like the voice of a guy who wants a joke! Spencer: Ace, no. Ace: A dyslexic man walks into a bra! Spencer: ...And? Ace: That's the joke. Spencer: Ah, hah...I don't get it. Ace: Aw, come on. Dyslexia, bra? Bar...? Spencer: … Ace: Oh, whatever. Someday I'll find someone who appreciates my brand of humor. It's hard when you want to branch out from your family's sense of comedy, you know? Spencer: Um, not really. My parents joke around sometimes, but I'm not so good at it. Ace: Damn. Spencer: But hey, we're young so you've got time to refine your style. Ace: Cool! ...So you want another joke, right? Spencer: No, plea— Ace: Two cannibals are eating a clown. One turns to the other and says, “does this taste funny to you?” Spencer: Pfft. Ace: Yes, got a laugh!! Maybe I am making progress after all. Spencer: Heh, fine, you win this time. Ace: Sweet! Nearby, Alicia approaches the Taguel who doesn't talk to her so much. Alicia: Hey, Kodie, I wanted to say good job commanding us these last couple of fights. You're shaping up to be a good tactician. Kodie: Thanks! This has been my first real attempt at this stuff, so I'm glad I'm doing alright. Alicia: Absolutely. You've got almost everything a tactician needs. Quick thinking, strategy, a sharp wit, you can fight, the only thing I haven't seen you do is cast spells. Kodie: I can do that, I just choose not to most of the time. Back home, we needed one close range attacker and one long range one, so Kayde covered the latter while I did the former more often. Alicia: I see. Well, my offer to your brother stands to you. If you ever need magic pointers, I'll be glad to help you out. Kodie: Thanks! Up at the front of the group, the tacticians speak to each other in frantic whispers. ???: How could that happen? There's no way she...that couldn't have... ???: Look, it's not important. Once this is all squared away, we'll ask about it, alright? ???: Right, I should focus on the mission at hand. ???: There you go. Push everything else out, even if it means straight-up not interacting with them. Jimmy: What are you two going on about? ???: Nothing! ???: Nothing at all. We're trying to remember this landscape so we can get to where we're going. ???: Yeah, in all our travels neither of us have ever been in this particular area. ???: Which makes me wonder how Mason knew it existed. Jimmy: He had an informant, I think. ???: We'll ask him later. Chuck: Jimmy, sir! Jimmy: Yes? Chuck: How much longer until we stop? The sun's going down and soon it'll be too dark to continue, but we don't seem to be slowing down at all. The two ghosts look to the west to see the sun setting over the horizon, painting one part of the sky orange in exchange for sapping the light from the other. ??? & ???: Oh, so it is. Damn. Chuck: That was weird. ???: Fine, we'll settle down for the night right off the path up here. ???: Is that a good idea, to be right by a path a bandit could be using? ???: Of course it is. This may not be a very big force, but we took down a horde of zombies earlier, so we can handle any mortal danger we may be put in. Chuck: Yeah! Plus, with Kayde and Kodie's super hearing, we'll be able to hear them coming from miles away. ???: Yeah...sure. That too. ???: Those are their names? Hm, weird. Chuck: Hey, maybe you should meet them. Er, at least one of them, since Kodie is a tactician too and might wanna use the pointers. ???: Absolutely not. Chuck: What? ???: Er, he means she has to learn what it means to be a tactician on her own. We didn't get tips and neither should she. Chuck: Oh, I see...well— ???: Go tell everyone we're settling down for the night. I'll take first watch. ???: I'll watch with you. Leslie: I can take third watch. ???: Geeze! Where'd you come from? Jimmy: Leslie can be sneaky. ???: Er, that won't be necessary. We don't seem to need sleep, so we'll be able to stay up all night. Leslie: Have it your way. The ghost tacticians break off from the group to keep watch while the rest set up camp for the night. By the time the camp is ready, the sun has just set over the horizon, replaced by the moon and stars overhead. The Shepherds start a fire and sit around it, sharing stories and talking about the events of the past day or so. During the conversations, Mason watches the flames silently, not making any attempts to participate. He smiles and nods when people speak to him, but he is otherwise silent. Seeing this, Chuck takes a seat next to Jimmy and taps his shoulder. '' '''Chuck': Hey, is it time for that thing I brought? Jimmy: I think we could use it, yeah. Chuck: Sweet! Hey guys! It's time for a very special treat from Jimmy and me. Like, literally. This is actually a treat. Ace: I like treats. Chuck: Wait here one moment! He bolts for one of the tents and rummages through it, leaving the rest of the group looking between each other. Moments later, he emerges from the tent with a large bag cradled in his arms. '' '''Chuck': Everyone grab a stick, because tonight we're having s'mores! He spills the contents of the bag onto the ground (safely away from the fire, of course) to reveal many packages of crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars. Spencer: Really? But why? Chuck: Well, from what we've been told, you've wanted to join the Shepherds for years and years, right? Spencer: Er, yeah. Chuck: And, unfortunately, something kind of bad happened shortly after you did get the all clear to join. In response, Spencer and Mason shrink back a bit. Spencer: Yeah... Chuck: So Jimmy felt bad that something bad was going down during such a happy occasion and that it was dragging you down. He asked me how to make it a bit better for you, so this is what I thought of. Welcome to the Shepherds you guys, have some celebratory welcome s'mores! Spencer: Oh, wow, thanks. That's very thoughtful of you. Chuck: A Shepherd always looks out for his fellows! There's also enough for everybody, so dig in! The Shepherds grab sticks and snacks and start preparing their food while the ghosts look on from a distance. ???: I guess, once it's all said and done, there's nothing we can do on that front. ???: -sigh- I know, but it still hurts. ???: Hurts? We're ghosts, we don't really feel pain. Well, not emotional pain, anyway. Besides, maybe there's something more to this whole thing that you don't know yet. The most important part of our job is to wait until we have the full picture to make a judgment. ???: You're right. I'll push it out of my mind and focus on our goal. If something happens to confirm or disprove my fears, we'll deal with it then. ???: There you go. ???: Thanks for having this talk with me. It's good to know that, while we disagree majorly on how to handle this situation, we can still have chats. ???: Hey, isn't that what brothers are for? ???: I wouldn't call us normal brothers, but yeah. Good to know we can fill that role, even if it took us until after dying to each other's blade. ???: Hah, right. Let's not mention that part to the newcomers. Long story, sowing seeds of distrust, all that nonsense. Now let's get back to the plan. ???: And now the brotherly feelings are gonna be gone in moments, but yes, let's. Meanwhile, in a far away tavern deep in Tost, a hooded figure sits in the corner, a full glass of something in front of them. They watch the conversations between other patrons, listening for anything of interest. Bar patron 1: Yeah man, things are looking good for us. It's real nice, too. Things were looking so grim up until...oh, sixteen years ago? Green and Bella really spruced the place up in the time they have. Bar patron 2: I still think they're missing something very important. Bar patron 1: Whassat? Bar patron 2: I believe they should pay reparations to The Domain to make up for what a certain ass did to it. At the mention of the former continent, the person in the hood perks up. '' '''Bar patron 1': Ah! Ha ha, boy do I have some bad news for you. That got so bad, only one person survived that entire ordeal. The hooded person stands up and walks closer to the conversation. Bar patron 2: Gods, really? Bar patron 1: Mmhmm. There's only one left. I've heard she's some Taguel. Rumor has it she was in the Shepherds fifteen years ago. But anyway, Green goes to visit her a lot, and he takes her kids all sorts of stuff. I'd say he's doing his best to repay his nation's debt to The Domain, considering. ???: Do you happen to know where this Taguel lives? The two patrons jump, and one squeals a bit. Bar patron 2: Holy...geeze, where'd you come from? ???: Sorry to startle you. It wasn't my intention. Now, my question? Bar patron 1: Uh, nobody knows for sure, but the most likely place you'd find her is in the animal sanctuary. It's quite a trek. Probably would take ya about two weeks to get there, and that's without any distractions. ???: Thank you. Bar patron 2: Why d'you need to know? ???: Er...school project. Without another word, the hooded person turns to leave the bar, their destination set. Bar patron 1: What a weirdo. Bar patron 2: What kinda project is he doin' to need to meet a Taguel? They shrug at each other and continue knocking back drinks while the ghostly man's drink remains untouched on the table. Once outside, he pulls down his hood once he's sure nobody's around to see his empty eyes. '' '???: Time to correct my mistake. Back at the Shepherds' camp, the s'mores have been eaten and the packages of snacks sit empty around the fire. '''Jessica: Oh gods, those were good. Kayde: I ate way too many, but I don't care... Spencer: Thanks for this, Chuck. It really does mean a lot to me. Chuck: Hey, no problem! Mason nods agreement, but otherwise stays quiet. The conversations continue, and he remains focused on watching the flames, prompting someone to sit next to him. Kodie: Hey. Mason: Hm? Hey. Kodie: You okay? Mason: Yeah, I'm fine. Kodie: You sure? You don't seem fine. At all. Mason: I'm...eh, it'll pass. Kodie: Come on, you sound like you need to talk about it Mason: I'll be fine. I just need some time alone. Kodie: ...Okay, fine. I'll see you around. Mason: Thanks for trying, Kodie. As the fire dies down, the Shepherds go to bed, leaving Jimmy watching the fire to make sure it gets put out correctly, and Mason still in his position. Kodie and Kayde share their tent, Kayde settling into his sleeping bag while Kodie reads a book by candlelight. Kayde: This is pretty cool, huh? Kodie: Yeah! It feels nice to be out of the sanctuary, and the fact that we're doing it with the Shepherds makes it even better. Kayde: Man, if only we could join for real. Kodie: I know, but this will be good until mom allows us to do that. Kayde: Do you think she's worried about us? Kodie: Nah. As far as she knows, we're at the Frar castle, so she's fine. Kayde: I hope you're right. A moment of silence passes and he sighs. Kayde: I miss mom. Kodie: Yeah? Kayde: A little bit, yeah. Kodie: I understand. Kayde: Don't you miss her? Kodie: Well...I mean, as much as I can. We did spend nearly all of our lives with her constantly, so it's nice for some space. Kayde: You don't like mom, do you? Kodie: Of course I like mom! I love her and we couldn't live without her. Kayde: But you fight with her all the time. Kodie: Just because we argue doesn't mean we don't love each other. It just means we don't always agree. We get along just fine when we do agree. Kayde: Right. Kodie: Like how you and I fight, even though we're twins and love each other. Kayde: Right! Sorry for doubting you, Kodie. I don't know what I was thinking. Kodie: It's fine... Kayde: Let's get some sleep. Kodie: Good idea. She marks her place in her book and blows out the candle before settling down herself. Kodie: Goodnight bro. Kayde: 'Night sis! Outside, Jimmy watches the light within the tent go out and looks around to see all the other tents dark. Once he's sure everyone's asleep, he looks across the weakening fire to Mason, who still hasn't budged. Jimmy: Okay Mason. Nobody else is awake to hear us. Tell me what's wrong. Mason: What? Jimmy: You were never that quiet for an entire night back when you were in the Shepherds before, so what's bugging you? Mason: It's just...I feel like I shouldn't be allowed here. Jimmy: Why not? Mason: There's...more to the whole possession thing. Something that I didn't tell you the first time. It makes me feel like I shouldn't...be here. With you guys, anyway. If I disappeared completely, it wouldn't hurt either, I'm sure. Jimmy: Hey now, don't you get so down on yourself. We all make mistakes. I don't know what you haven't shared, but I'm sure it's nothing that would make anybody think any less of you. Mason: It makes me think less of me... Jimmy: But nobody else will judge you. Just remember that every member of the Shepherds is an important asset. Mason: Whatever. I'm going to sleep, He throws his s'mores stick into the fire and leaves Jimmy alone. Jimmy: -sigh- Green, I wish you were here to help him out...I know you're running a country and all, but I was never good at this. For the ghost tacticians, the morning comes slowly. After they wake everyone up and pack up camp, they continue moving down the trail. '' '''Ace': So where are we going? Two different responses come at once. ???: Frar. ???: Waydrn. Ace: Well that didn't answer my question. Thanks! ???: No, we're going to Waydrn. ???: Frar. Kodie: Right, this is still happening. Jimmy: You still haven't agreed on what to do? ???: We're going after Fet. ???: No, Fet can wait. Leslie: Gods, damn it. The Shepherds come to a crossroads and one tactician stands at one end while the other stands at the other. They cross their arms and stare at each other. '' '???:' So I guess now it's time to decide. '???: I'm going after Fet whether you come with me or not. '''???: Funny, cuz I'm not going after Fet first, no matter who goes with me. The tacticians whip their heads to look at the Shepherds. ???: So are you coming with me to Frar figure out how to beat Fet? ???: So are you coming with me to Waydrn to fight Grima? Jimmy: Oh dear... The Shepherds look between the tacticians, but before any decisions can be made, the ground at their feet starts to rumble. From the ground sprouts several Risen, who brandish their weapons and snarl at the Shepherds. Jimmy: That choice will have to come later. Shepherds, time to fight! The Shepherds take their places, but the Taguels tense up when their ears pick something up. Kodie: Guys, stay sharp! Spencer: Do we have ghost soldiers? Kodie: That's right. ???: We do? I don't see them. Spencer: They seem to be invisible outside the Outrealms. ???: Oh cool, so they get more annoying. Jimmy: Knifez said the same thing. ???: Okay, so how do we make them visible? Kodie: We've gotta hurt them. Then they'll have this flame around them that'll let us see them. ???: Hold on a second, I'm seeing them now. They were behind the Risen. Kayde: ...What? ???: Yeah, I see them just fine. Mason, watch out! Mason: What? He looks around, unable to see the soldier the tactician's warning him about. ???: To your left! Nodding, Mason launches a wind spell to his left, causing a ghost to appear, stumbling backwards and dropping his sword. '' '''Alicia': Huh. The ghosts can see the other ghosts. Cool. ???: Alright, we'll go around and hit them to make them visible, then we'll help everyone else with other things. Jimmy: Sounds like a plan. Shepherds, attack the Risen! Now, the Shepherds can actually start the battle at last, the ghost tacticians moving about the battlefield doing preliminary damage to the invisible soldiers and the living combatants handling the Risen first. Spencer's Yato still effortlessly slices through Risen and destroys them almost on-contact. The ghost soldiers, however, take a little more effort for him to cut down, which continues to confuse him. However, he doesn't complain when Jessica's around to weaken the semi-visible soldiers beforehand. '' '''Spencer': Thanks for softening them up for me. Jessica: You know it! I live to serve. Spencer: You know you don't have to exclusively help me now that we're part of the Shepherds, right? Jessica: Well, yeah, and I do help others, just not as much. Besides, we work so well together already. Spencer: Good point, I guess. Watch out, behind you! Wordlessly, Jessica whirls around and slashes into a Risen's flesh with her knives, causing it to stumble back before Spencer circles around her and takes its head off. '' '''Jessica': See? We're like a well-oiled machine. Spencer: Ha, I guess I can see what you mean. As the battle continues, the Shepherds go from a central circle to a more spread out force littered throughout the crowd. This makes it difficult for Ace to navigate the treacherous field when somebody needs healing, as his lack of attacking skills leaves him defenseless alone. At one point, Alicia takes a hit and cries out for a heal, and Ace heads in her direction to heal her. Unfortunately, he's stopped by a throwing axe narrowly missing his head. He squeals and turns to find the barely visible wyvern rider who attacked him, grabbing another throwing axe from the pouch at her wyvern's side. Ace: Uh, guys? Somebody help! A response comes immediately, but it's not what Ace was hoping for. Alicia: Help! Ace: Oh dear. The wyvern speeds at him, axe ready. He shrinks back and shrieks for help one more time. He closes his eyes, but the pain of being attacked doesn't come. Instead, he hears the clashing of metal just in front of him. He opens his eyes to see Jimmy, right in front of him and parrying the blow with his sword. With one fluid movement, he manages to knock the axe from the attacker's hand and point his sword at her nose. Jimmy: You okay? Ace: I'm fine. Thanks, Jimmy. After he slays the wyvern rider and watches her burn away, he turns to Ace again. Ace: Hey, help me get to Ali, she needs help! Jimmy: Sure. Where is she? Alicia: Help!! Jimmy: Right. Get on. After Ace jumps on his horse, Jimmy gallops off in Alicia's direction. During the trip, he sheathes his sword and grabs a lance in preparation. They find Alicia surrounded by Risen, doing her best to fend them off while nursing a wound on her side. '' '''Ace': Ali! Hang tight, we've got you! Alicia: Doing my best... Jimmy: Your last breath approaches! Jimmy rides around Alicia, skewering Risen and knocking them to the side. While he does this, Ace vaults off the back of the horse and lands—with a stumble—at Alicia's side. '' '''Alicia': Nice. A little weak on the landing though. Ace: I'd make a quip about not saving you for that remark, but you look actually hurt. Alicia: I am. Like, really bad. Wanna take care of that? Ace: Sure. Hold still. Alicia: Thanks, both of you. Ace: No problem! Once the numbers of the enemy forces dwindle, the commanders of the two separate forces stare down the ghost tacticians. ???: Just like old times. ???: 'Cept the old times didn't have invisible people. ???: And we're definitely on the same side this time...right? ???: Duh. The ghosts look over their opponents, one purple-skinned cavalier, and one mostly invisible enemy clad in a scarf and holding oddly-shaped throwing knives. '' '???: I'm not sure what the other one's supposed to be... '''???: Me neither, but let's do our best. Both commanders rush the tacticians at once. They avoid the first attack, but the invisible attacker turns and throws his knife at one of the tacticians. It hits him in the gut and he stumbles, '' '???: Hey! While the other one's distracted, the cavalier stabs him in the shoulder. Both ghosts go back to each other's side in pain. '' '???: Okay, so bad start... ???: No problem, we'll just—ah! Another throwing knife hits him, this one in his own shoulder. He kneels down, his brother ready to defend him. As both enemies charge them at once, he sighs and prepares his weapon. '' '''Kayde': Your time is at an end! The cavalier is knocked from his horse by an ethereal sheep exploding against his chest, and Kayde lands on the ground in front of the ghost tacticians. The other attacker throws a knife at him, but he quickly dodges it and attacks with another sheep spirit, which misses. By this time, Ace has arrived in time to heal the ghosts. '' '''Ace': Hey, is that a ninja? ???: Really? Ninjas? Weird. Ace: Yeah, they're like maids, except they can't heal. Kayde: He's about to be a dead ninja. The ninja jumps into the air, dodging another sheep spirit and throwing two knives at Kayde. They both hit him, causing him to stumble back and cry out. In this time, the cavalier has climbed back on his horse, and charges at Kayde from the side. With the ninja in front of him, Kayde breaks out into a cold sweat, not knowing how to handle both of these enemies. '' '''Kayde': Hey wait! He grabs his beaststone and transforms. In his beast form, he swats the cavalier away, finishing him off, but another couple of knives embed themselves in his hide. Kayde: You're making me angry! He swipes at the ninja, he jumps back to dodge. Unfortunately, the spot he lands in is exactly where Kodie was aiming. Kodie: Game over! A thunder spell explodes against the ninja's head, causing him to instantly dissolve into purple flames. '' '''Kayde': Cutting it close there, sis. Kodie: Sorry about that. ???: Alright, that should be everyone. Jimmy: Yep. Now we just need to rest and heal the wounded. ???: No time. Let's get to Frar. ???: No, we go to Waydrn. Jessica: Damn it guys, let us rest before we get moving again! ???: No time. We leave now. You can heal the wounded on the way. ???: Whatever. I'm going to Waydrn, and no one can stop me. ???: Fine. I'm going through Tost, alone if I have to. You guys make up your mind and follow whoever you like. Spencer: You just supported each other in battle, and you're willing to part ways just like that? ???: We will never get anywhere arguing like this. Now make up your mind. ???: We're going now, so think fast. Spencer pulls at his hair, watching both tacticians start down different paths. He looks to Jimmy, who is too busy frantically making sure everyone is okay. Then he looks to Kodie, who shrugs and nods to him. Spencer: Wait...I decide? Jimmy: Go for it. Kodie: I honestly don't know which is the right way. This one's...up to you. Sorry. Spencer: Well... He closes his eyes tight and thinks. Fet? Grima? Which to defeat first? Start with the unknown and the fight the familiar enemy later? Or kill the enemy the ghosts know how to defeat first, and then learn more about Fet afterward? The Yato feels heavy in his hands, as if its very presence is what's causing this decision to have to be made. Finally, he points to one of the ghost tacticians and says: Spencer: We're going to... > KILL GRIMA FIRST. > FIGHT FET FIRST. Current Party *Spencer: Lord. - The sheltered prince of Frar with a yearning to prove himself and know the past. Noble and righteous. (PERSONAL SKILL: Royal Upbringing: If standing on a castle, fort, or throne, grants plus 10 Crit.) *Jessica: Maid - Spencer's dedicated maid who will follow her charge to the ends of the earth and protect him with her life. (PERSONAL SKILL: Miraculous Save: Save supported unit from lethal attack if HP 1. Trigger % = luck stat) *Mason: Sorceror. - A seasoned dark mage from the future who's almost as gullible as he is powerful. (PERSONAL SKILL: Cautious Naivety: Grants Avoid -10, but Crit plus 10 on counterattacks.) *Kayde: Mage. - A naive, hesitant Taguel child who doesn't like to take risks as much as his twin sister does. Expertly switches between beaststones and tomes mid-battle. (PERSONAL SKILL: Thicker Than Water: -5 damage taken when supporting with Kodie or Jayde.) *Kodie: Tactician. - A headstrong, intelligent Taguel child with a rebellious streak and a knack for tactics. (PERSONAL SKILL: Power of Blood: plus 5 damage dealt if supporting with Kayde or Jayde.) *Jimmy: Great Knight - The father of Waydrn's Exalt and captain of the Shepherds. Silent, powerful, strict, and a little eccentric. (PERSONAL SKILL: Random Game: Every time this unit initiates combat, the enemy unit has a completely random hit %.) *Ace: Priest. - The younger version of Augustus who chose the staff over the axe when joining the Shepherds. (PERSONAL SKILL: Inheritance: If a supporting unit has the same weapon type equipped, grants plus 2 Damage dealt.) *Alicia: Diviner - The new foreseer in Waydrn's castle. An extremely talented mage not to be underestimated because of her age. (PERSONAL SKILL: Fortune Telling: Enemies cannot trigger criticals against this unit or her supported unit.) *Chuck: Samurai - A light-hearted Shepherd with a warm heart and a cold blade who makes more friends than enemies. (PERSONAL SKILL: Optimism: Grants Avo plus 15 when this unit is under half health.) *Leslie: Wyvern Rider - A grim, pessimistic Shepherd who puts her wyvern's safety over her own. (PERSONAL SKILL: Pessimism: Grants Hit plus 10 when at full health, but Avo -15 when under half.) *Ghost Tactician: A mysterious ghost of one of the Shepherds who was a tactician in life. Seems to argue with the other a lot. PERSONAL SKILL: None *Ghost Tactician: A mysterious ghost of one of the Shepherds who was a tactician in life. Seems to argue with the other a lot. PERSONAL SKILL: None Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story